Vampire Hunter D Rebirth
by vampgurl711
Summary: A young girl on a journey finds love, vampires and destiny.  I suck at summaries.  Rate & Review
1. Catch A Train

Vampire Hunter D: Rebirth

Part One: Catch a Train

I was going to do it. I was going to escape. I had been planning it for weeks. After my fiancé had struck me for the first and last time I finally decided to leave. Six months before I met my fiancé, the mayor's son, he was nice and kind and had good money but it wasn't what I wanted. However I started seeing Philippe and six months later we were engaged but Philippe wanted me to be the perfect bride, the one who stayed at home with the kids and never went out or had a job. Last night we argued about that again for the millionth time and he slapped me. Just once and once he had done that he apologized. I yelled at him and told him to leave and he did and after he left I started packing.

I packed my clothes, food and water and money that I had saved up. I left my warm cottage, dressed in a flowing green dress and a cloak to keep me warm. Normally no one and especially women went out after sunset because of vampires. None had actually ever come to our small village but there were always fears, so people put crosses on their doors and roofs, we had all our windows and doors locked and we never left after sunset. Tonight I ignored these rules as I headed toward the train station. It came to town once a month and tonight it would be here.

As I turned the corner I saw the train, there was no one around except for the conductor. I walked up to him, gave him my ticket, he clipped it and I headed inside. The train was elegant; it had beds and a dining area. I chose room one and went inside. It had a nice bed, nothing too special and a small closet. I put my bag in and sat on the bed. I looked at my stomach as it growled and decided to see what they had at the dining cabin. I closed my door, moving past a tall tanned man and went to the dining cabin. Inside there was a small shop that had muffins and snacks but no real dinner. There were also sandwiches, I bought a vegetarian sandwich and whole grain muffin and headed back to my room.

Lying down in my bed made me think about how lonesome Philippe was going to be when he went home and found me not there. I sighed and realized I should have left a note. "Stupid Lottie," I said to myself. Now they would think I was kidnapped. I was about to ask the conductor how long they were going to be staying when the train whistle whistled loudly and the train started moving. I puffed up my pillows, my dark brown hair like a halo around my head. I had planned on watching the scenery but the stars flew by so fast that soon my eyes were closing heavily and I was fast asleep.

_**So this is my first Vampire Hunter D fanfiction and I hope you like. This is the first part and hopefully I continue. I would love it if people reviewed and tell me what they think. Also I was wondering if I should go from one point of view to a next. What do you guys think?**_


	2. Stranger On A Train

Vampire Hunter D: Rebirth

Part Two Stranger on a Train

My second day on the train was longer and better on the train, I woke up fully rested, I noticed that I had slept until the night so no one was really in the dining area. I sat down, eating my vegetarian sandwich and reading one of my books of poetry, a present from Philippe. I wondered how he was reacting, probably thinking I had been kidnapped and now calling all the men to search for me and once they didn't find me they would call hunters to search for the vampires who had taken me. I really wished I had remembered a note. I looked at the glass and noticed a pink bruise on my face; the bruise was from Philippe slapping me. I didn't realize he had hit me so hard. It was slightly painful but as long as I didn't touch it my face would be fine.

As I continued reading three men who were burly had come in. I just continued reading and they sat down with alcohol, I didn't look up as they came over but was nervous when they sat down, surrounding me. "Are you all alone Miss?" The first one asked. I shook my head no; maybe lying would make them go away.

The second said, "It looks like you're alone. I think you need company." "Yeah you need company," mimicked the third. As a tall pale gentleman came in I shook my head no, wondering what to do. I kept thinking about how I should have never left my room. I closed my book, planning on hitting the one closest to me, running to my room and closing my door. If I could get the courage to hit one of the men, if I could run faster than them in a dress and if they couldn't break down my door. Just as I was about to hit him the pale gentleman walked over to us and looked down at the men.

"I believe the young lady does not want your company," He said, his voice was like velvet and his eyes were as red as blood. I had heard about vampires and I could guess he was one. The man who had been sitting beside me stood up, he wasn't even as tall as the pale gentleman. He was at the man's chin whereas the gentleman was a foot taller. "And how would you know what she wants?" The thing asked in a threatening tone.

I wanted to get up and leave in case there would be violence but was afraid what would happen if I left. Would this vampire kill all three of them? Instead of doing any violence he just looked at the thug and said, "I do not but neither do you. You should go back to your room and be quiet." I thought that the thug would punch him or laugh but instead he nodded and looked at his two friends and they left. I looked up at the pale man and he looked kindly at me and then turned about to leave. I got up quickly and wanted to thank him.

"Thank you," I said aloud, "I don't know what I would have done." He turned towards me and nodded once. "I should thank you better though. May I buy you dinner?" I asked.

He looked at me and smirked, as if I said a joke. He bowed like men did in the sixteenth century and I curtsied back. "No thank you Miss and your welcome. Those men should not be allowed near women."

With that he turned away and headed into the back cabins, those were the very nice rooms, where it was large and you had to pay a lot for them. I didn't want to stay in the dining room alone so I headed back to my room.

I continued to read and look outside the window but I started getting distracted, wondering who that man was. I at first thought he was a vampire but thought how silly that would be. I left my town to not believe vampires lived near me and the first person I met I thought was a vampire. He was probably just a rich gentleman who was maybe a widow. I giggled to myself as I started making a story in my head. As I started to write in my journal I kept thinking that even if he was a vampire he was probably a kind one with a gentle heart.


	3. Dinner Invitation

Vampire Hunter D: Rebirth

Part Three Dinner Invitation

My third day was the best; I woke up right before dinner was served. That had been why when I went to the dining room there was only cakes and sandwiches, I had been waking up after six and now I had just woken up at four. I spent the next two hours writing and wondering if I would see the gentleman who saved me at dinner, nearing five pm there was a knock at my door. I worried that it was one of those thugs and after thinking that it might be the gentlemen I opened the door to see a tall tanned man.

"Yes?" I asked. He held out an envelope and then left. I looked at the envelope and closed my door, opening it quickly. It had a seal and the words "To You" on the front it beautiful calligraphy. Inside was a letter addressed to the mystery girl, me. It said:

"Dear Mystery Girl

I sadly do not know your name and the same to you but we will learn each other's names if you attend dinner with me. I would like to learn more of you for no one else on this trip have been pleasing enough to talk to. If you do attend wait for my aide in the dining room at six.

Hopefully to see you the Gentleman"

I hugged the letter to my heart and smiled genuinely, I was excited so I started getting ready, I didn't have anything really fancy so I wore my best dress, a pure white corset dress with black trim. I put on makeup, putting my long bangs in a braid and waited until a minute before six. I headed to the dining cart, there were actual people eating, I sat down alone and folded my hands in my lap. I wondered if he really did want to see me or this was a joke but a minute later the tall tanned fellow that knocked my door and entered. I walked over to him and followed him to another cabin.

Inside dinner was set and the gentleman sitting. Wow he didn't have his own private room he had his own cabin. I sat down at the other end of the long table and took the handkerchief, putting it on my lap. I was served wine and the appetizer, soup. "You look beautiful. Thank you for coming," He said. I smiled back and ate some soup.

"I'm glad I came and thank you" I replied, "I want to learn more about you too and since we don't know each other's names I'm Lottie."

He smiled, "That is an interesting name. Is it short for something?" I nodded and swallowed, "Charlotte. I've liked the shorter version though. And you are?"

"Meier," He replied. And then we started talking about where we were going.

There was something poking in my brain as food was served and we talked. I explained I was travelling, heading to the city to start a new life, glad that my bruise from Philippe's slap was gone. Meier explained that he was travelling back home which was in the city. The thing that was poking in my brain after I had finished the main course, roast beef and mashed potatoes with gravy and asparagus with a cheese sauce, was that Meier hadn't eaten anything. I just ignored it and then desert came, which was strawberries and whipped cream.

"May I ask you something personal?" I asked. He nodded, "I don't mean to be rude but… are you a vampire?" His face froze and my smile faded, I shouldn't have asked that. I felt like an idiot. Who asks someone if they're a vampire? Crazy people and hunters. Now he's going to think I'm a hunter and I'm not, entirely not. "I only ask because you haven't eaten anything," I said, trying to smile but he looked hurt now and I was feeling ashamed. After a minute or two he replied.

"If I was what would you say?" He asked, not looking at me, his eyes closed and looking away from me. I licked some whipped cream off my finger and actually started thinking about that. When I was a child I had been told that vampires were ugly creatures that killed you and used your body afterwards and then there were vampires that were evil but looked very inviting and attractive. I had never met a vampire before so I never had experience on whether vampires were evil or not. I wiped my fingers of my saliva on my handkerchief and decided to answer him.

"I wouldn't care," I replied, he looked up at me and I continued, "You haven't attacked anyone, you are a true gentlemen and you're kind. It doesn't matter what you are, just how you act in society." He smiled at me, proud at my words and I smiled back, happy I didn't offend him.

After dinner he walked me to my room, I was very short compared to him and I was wearing heels, I was just to his shoulders, he looked down at me and I looked at him. He took my hand, kissing it; I blushed at how much of a gentleman he was.

"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow?" I asked.

"Very much so," He said. I curtsied and then stood on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek. Heading inside I contained my enjoyment to wait and make sure he was away before I danced happily. I changed into my nightgown, keeping my hair in a braid and wrote in my journal. I continued to read late into the night until two am. I fell asleep, dreaming of Meier and myself.


	4. First Encounter With D

Vampire Hunter D: Rebirth

Part Four The First Encounter with D

I woke up this morning for the first time since I came on this trip because we stopped at a small city. We were going to be there all day and I wanted to go shopping. Sadly I wanted to go shopping with Meier but he couldn't go out in the sun. I walked down the streets of the city called Roselyn and found a small shop with some beautiful dresses and accessories and shoes. The women were very kind, I chose three dresses, one pair of heels and one pair of boots with laces and a charm bracelet that had one charm on it, a rose, a banner said the rose was a symbol for this city.

As I headed back I felt someone watching me, I pretended to look at a map and noticed a dark clothed man with a sword. I got nervous so I continued walking to the train when suddenly my arm was grabbed, I turned towards the man and pushed him away.

"Calm yourself," He said, "I will not hurt you."

I looked at him and saw fangs, "Really? A vampire that doesn't hurt a human? Will it rain cats and dogs too today?" He let me go and I stepped back but didn't run away.

"Your family has been looking for you," He replied.

I sighed, this is why I should have left a note, "They didn't need to hire anyone to find me. I left because I wanted to. You can go tell them that, I have not been kidnapped by vampires or anything else. I promise you."

His cold stare was unnerving and I almost felt the urge to say I met a vampire but instead I smiled and headed back towards the train. I felt odd after but shook off the feeling and dressed in one of my new dresses, a light blue one with gold trim. I put on my new boots, dark chocolate ones with black laces and put the charm bracelet on. Before I headed to dinner I stepped outside and watched the sunset, a sense of sadness touched my heart because I remembered that Meier couldn't even watch the sunset. I decided to make him something; I took a page of my journal and drew the sunset with my pencil. I didn't have any colored pencils but this would have to do. I stepped onto the train and headed to Meier's room. I entered to see Meier and I smiled, he smiled back, I curtsied and sat down.

"How was your day?" He asked.

I was served spring rolls, I started eating, not realizing how today had made me so hungry, "It was good. I went shopping and watched the sunset. I actually have something for you." I wiped my mouth and took the picture out of my pocket. I handed it to him and he unrolled it. He smiled and stood up; opening a drawer he took out a frame and put my picture inside.

"There. A beautiful picture," said Meier, "So you draw?"

I nodded, I was blushing because he was so kind, "My mother taught me but I don't think I'm that good."

"You are," He replied. I blushed again and continued eating, "So what did you do today?" I then stopped, "I'm sorry I forgot that you sleep during the day."

"It's quite alright, even my aides sometime forget," said Meier, "I do plan to read and listen to music. There aren't many things to do on a train. In a few more days we'll be at the city. What do you plan to do once we get there? You did say you were starting a new life."

I swallowed my last bite, "Yes. I plan on finding a place to stay and a job, saving money. I don't really have a plan. When I left my home it was a heat of the moment type of thing. What about you? What do you do in big cities? Business?"

Meier laughed, "No. I've been travelling, looking for someone actually. I think I've found her actually." I looked up, a little suspicious of what he meant. I swallowed dryly, as if a hard piece of bread was stuck in my throat. "Oh?

He smiled, "I'm sorry that was a bit too much. I just meant I've enjoyed your company and maybe when we get to the city we shall continue to see each other." I smiled and was served but I didn't notice the food, "I think we should." After I continued eating and instead of going to my room we continued talking and then Meier decided to put on music. It was classical music and very beautiful. Meier walked over to me and held out his hand, I realized that he wanted to dance.

"Oh no," I said, "I don't dance."

"I'll teach you," He said.

"You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't," He said. I decided to take his hand and he led me past the table. I looked up at him as he put my hand on his shoulder and his hand on my back. He moved forward and I stepped back and then he moved to side and I stepped on his foot. I let go and frowned, "See I'm bad." He softly tapped my nose and took my hand again and put my hand on his shoulder and we continued to dance. After an hour and five stepping on toes I wasn't all that bad. Except I was yawning terribly. Meier turned off the music and took my hand, guiding me to my room. I leaned against the door and couldn't help but smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow night?" Meier asked, I nodded and moved closer, kissing him on the lips. I headed inside and locked my door. I wrote in my journal and then headed to bed, wondering if I should tell Meier about the meeting with that strange vampire that could walk in the sun.


End file.
